


goodnight my prince

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmare mention, Roceit - Freeform, insomnia mention, roceit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: roceit fluff
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	goodnight my prince

**Author's Note:**

> yo hurt roceit stans i have more roceit juice, this time its pure fluff, 
> 
> hope ya'll feel better soon,

Deceit hummed in confusion as someone knocked on his door, he spared a glance at the clock 

Yeah it was really late, almost 4 am,

He sighed after a moment, he got up out of his desk chair and went to the door, carefully opening it to only to see a tired, nervous looking Roman

His eyebrows creased together in concern immediately as he laid eyes on his boyfriend

After a moment he opened his mouth to speak but roman cut him off

“I couldn’t sleep… and I could see your room light through the door crack.. can I hang out with you for a bit?” His voice was fragile but still soft as he spoke

After a second of processing the words deceit silently nodded, getting out of the way so Roman could enter

After another couple moments they located on deceit bed, which was surprisingly soft, with a lot of blankets and pillows, 

“Sorry..” Roman mumbled uncomfortably after a moment

Deceit guessed that Roman had woken up from a nightmare rather than just couldn’t fall asleep if he was acting like this, he hummed “it’s ok, trust me, it's not a problem,” 

Roman nodded though deceit could tell he didn’t believe he wasn't bothering him 

So he exhaled and leaned back onto the headboard before giving a soft smile “I’m glad the light side and dark side thing is diminished, now my amazing boyfriend-“ he still couldn’t believe they were actually officially boyfriends -“can just come walk over to my door when he’s not feeling well,”

Roman looked down before mumbling “me too,” 

Deceit smiled again and carefully made a motion to encourage Roman scoot closer, after a second he did and he started to cuddle Into dees side 

Dee smiled down at him “now, what do you wanna put on, not pay attention too, and fall asleep too?” He asked carefully summoning the remote (perks of not being a real human)

Roman laughed softly, already starting to feel better “hmm what about treasure planet?”

Deceit faux-gasped “something with no songs i'm surprised!” He said dramatically holding a hand to his chest but after a moment he pressed play on treasure planet

“Thank you Dee” roman said softly making deceit flush slightly 

“No problem ro” deceit said equally as soft

It was quiet for a while besides a couple of gasps from Roman followed by not serious ‘you seen this movie!’s’ from dee

_ It was nice _

After another while deceit looked from the tv down to roman who had fallen asleep 

He smiled softly before readjusting to pull blankets over the two of them,

He gently kisses romans forehead before speaking

_ “Goodnight my prince” _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
